


I don't want love (please come back!)

by Your_privileges



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I dont know their childhoods, M/M, Ryan needs a hug, Slow Build, Slow Romance, idk - Freeform, later chapters though, lots of angst at the beggining, maybe smut??, oh ryan, self harm in the beggining, shane is sarcastic, so i just made them up, we totally don't have enough of those, which is the backstory, you can't ignore your feelings forever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 07:23:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15262353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_privileges/pseuds/Your_privileges
Summary: Ryan doesn't need to have a soulmate to succeed, in fact, it is shown that people that don't have soulmates are focused more on their jobs and grow financially. All he has to do is ignore the glow, hide the mark and try to not fall in love with his soulmate who is definitely not his co-host Shane Mandej.Shane feels a warm glow in the Buzzfeed office. Now it's up to him to solve the greatest mystery yet. Who is his soulmate and why is he hiding??





	I don't want love (please come back!)

**Author's Note:**

> this whole chapter is backstory. EVERYTHING.

Ryan looked out the window with a contemplative expression. 

“Something wrong sweetheart?” his mother asked.

“No, just thinking about how much I hate my dumb soulmate.”

 

His mother regarded him with a sorrowed look, before bending down and hugging him. The hug shouldn’t have affected him as much as it did. Why is he crying? He shouldn’t cry, his soulmate will be the best soulmate that has ever existed! They’ll see how happy he is! They’ll be the jealous ones! Why is he crying!?

Ryan hugged his mother back and listened to her soft reassuring tones. 

 

“It’s okay sweetheart. Nobody at school will care, you won’t be weird. Kids don’t care about other people’s soulmates. Just go to school and you’ll see how everything is alright.”

 

 

When Ryan was born he was a normal baby with normal parents and a normal life, but by the time he was 7 he was unnatural. when a child reaches 7, they find their soulmates based off of the glow that their marks give off every time they are near one another. Although this is not an official rule, you could be maximumly 20 before you find your soulmate, this is most common. Yes, there have been reports of soulmates finding each other at 40, but that is very, very rare. 

Ryan didn’t find his soulmate at the age of 7. He thought that that was okay, but soon he realized that it was not. By the time he was 10, he had developed the reputation of the school loner and new kid. He didn’t know ANYONE. At first, kids started saying that he was never going to be loved, then they said that his soulmate didn’t exist. When he came home, he never told his mother about anything because a kid threatened to beat him up if he ever did. This continued for a very long time and by the time he was in high school, he believed them. 

“14 and no soulmate!?” 

“What a freak!” 

“Really though? Who would have loved him anyways???!”

No one and they were right.

When he turned 16 he never told anyone anything. He lost all self-worth and didn’t know how to cope. Until, he went to class and heard a rumor of another boy like him, they never really talked much, being taken to the counselor after being found with cuts on his arm, near his wrist. Ryan went home and thought

‘Did it help him? Make him feel better?’

It never hurts to try.

 

….

 

His family smiled when they greeted him and he smiled back. They told him how he looks so much better and he responded with

“ I just accepted it.”

 

He has been cutting for 3 years.

 

…

 

When he was 21, he looked at his mark and decided to cut it off. Easier said than done. All he ended up with was a part of his chest becoming mutilated. 

 

…

 

At 26 he no longer cut, but the remnants of it were left on his thighs. He never talked about soulmates or love in general, but he felt like he was getting better. Not with talking or coping, but with ignoring his heart until he forgot that something was wrong in the first place. During that same year, Ryan decided to join a company named Buzzfeed. 

 

 

 

When Shane was born he was a normal baby with normal parents and a normal life. At the age of 7, Shane was about as excited as a 7-year-old should be. He was laughing and looking out the window every 2 seconds just to be EXTRA sure that he didn’t miss his soulmate. Yet at the end of his birthday, he looked at his mom and asked

“Mooom, I don’t see my soulmate!?” Was there something wrong? Did his soulmate forget to come??

“Honey, Soulmates don’t have a timer to let them know when to come. You may find your soulmate later on in your years.”

“But mom, I want my soulmate to come now, like with the other kids! They will say I’m weird and they won’t be my friends anymore!” Shane thought of James and Tyler making fun of him tomorrow and that instantly set him to tears. His mother, seeing how this is turning out, reassured him.

“Honey, we have known James and Tyler for a very long time. One little incident isn’t going to change the way that they look at you. Afterall, James’ parents didn’t meet each other until they were 23! I’m sure both James and Tyler will be very understanding. And with the other boys, they will see how your friends are treating you normally and will follow in their lead!”

 

…

 

Shane came to school the next day and told his friends.

“Hey, me too!” screamed Tyler

“Tyleeeeeer! You’re not even 7 yet.”

“That does not matter! The thing IS is that I also have no soulmate yet! How cool is that???”

James groaned and all three of the boys laughed

 

…

 

Shane turned 14. Still no soulmate. Yet he was not alone. When he went to high school, pretty much everyone who was in Shane’s elementary school, got into the same secondary school. Socially, Shane’s high school was the same as elementary. He remembered someone making a joke about him having no soulmate = no soul. After the person said that, everyone went quiet. Yet, Shane surprised everyone by laughing. After that, people were visibly more relaxed about discussing soulmates or being affectionate around Shane. 

 

…

 

“Okay, Okay, Okay, I got one pfff what-what does it feel like to be without a soulmate, while watching everyone with a soulmate kiss and hands and stuff?”

“Hmmmmmmmmmm. Imagine Gandalf-”

“Why it gotta be Gandalf????”

“-OR SOMEONE makes a prophecy of someone destroying the evil guy-”

“Like Harry Potter!!!!!!”

“Yah like that, anyway, imagine seeing buildings burn and people die and just thinking, ‘Man, that chosen one better be chosen by God because all of this BETTER be worth it’ and then, um, yeah that’s what it feels like.”

“So it’s like annoying and faith.”

“Basically.”

“Okay dude, I got one for you.”

“Hit me.”

“How does it feel like to get stood up by your soulmate because one of her friends invited her to her house.”

“... Shut up, Shane.”

“NEVER.”

 

...

 

Shane is now 28 and browsing youtube. He saw a couple of videos by a company named Buzzfeed. He really didn’t think much of it, that is until he noticed a job offer.

Now, he wouldn’t say that he is poor or that he NEEDS this job. But doesn’t everyone want a job where you could laugh at your coworkers or eat food and then make hundreds of dollars??? Sign Him UP!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have anything to say or ask, type it in the comments below. Updates are once a week, but really it depends on how busy I am and lastly, thanks for reading, hope you enjoy the next chapter!


End file.
